


Discussion

by StBridget



Series: Distraction [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: After their display at the mark's house, Mac and Jack talk.





	Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: READ DISTRACTION FIRST.
> 
> However, you do not need to read this if you've read Distraction; Distraction is a perfectly fine piece of smut on its own, but if you want more, read on. 
> 
> JustDoIt24/7 commented that they always felt like they needed something more from my fics and urged me to continue Distraction. After some back and forth, this is what came out. Hope it's more satisfying!

Jack had the entire trip back to Phoenix followed by the drive to Mac’s house to think about what happened. By the time they arrived, his thoughts were in a turmoil. What was that all about? What did Mac mean by the next round? What was he expecting? Jack knew what he wanted, but what about Mac?

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by Mac’s voice. “Coming?” His tone was suggestive, indicating the blond was well aware of the double entendre.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You don’t sound enthused.”

Mac was right. Jack should be, god, he should be—this was everything he’d dreamed of for months, years, even, and Mac was offering it to him on a silver platter. Still, Jack hesitated. “Just to make sure we’re on the same page, just what am I coming in for?”

Mac gave Jack a heated gaze, eyes nearly black with desire, all for Jack. The soldier couldn’t help the tightening in his groin at the look. God, he wanted Mac, but did Mac want him? That was the question. “I thought I made that pretty clear,” Mac replied.

Jack turned the engine off but didn’t get out of the car. Every bone in his body wanted to throw caution to the wind, drag Mac into the house, throw him down onto his bed, and enact every fantasy the older man had ever had about his partner, but Jack had to know where he stood. “Yeah, about that, just where is this headed?”

Mac’s face was unreadable. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, is this just about the mission?”

“I wouldn’t be offering a second round if it was just about the mission,” Mac replied, a hint of impatience in his voice. Jack really should just cave, but he pressed on.

“But is it just a one-off, or is it more?”

Mac shrugged. “Whatever you want. I hadn’t really thought that far ahead, but I could see adding some _benefits_ to our friendship, as it were.”

Jack’s heart fell. That wasn’t what he was hoping to hear. “So, that’s all this is? Just friends with benefits?”

“Yeah, that’s all this is.” Mac’s tone was sharp. “Why? Did you think it was more?”

Jack shook his head. “No, but I hoped it was.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Mac said. “So, are you coming in or not?”

Jack sighed. “I guess not.”

“Whatever.” Mac closed the door and went into the house.

Jack put the car in gear and drove off, heartbroken. So much for that dream; he was just a means to an end, just a distraction, just a way to let off steam. At least know he knew.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack didn't sleep well that night. He kept tossing and turning, thinking about what Mac had said. Maybe Jack should take him up on it. After all, it was better than nothing, and still more than Jack had hoped for. He never dreamed Mac would ever even think of Jack as more than a friend, but when Mac went down on him, Jack got lost in the moment, forgetting it was just a ploy, and when Mac offered a second round, Jack saw a chance for all his dreams to come true. Those hopes were dashed by one cold sentence, and Jack knew, now that he'd tasted what could be, he could never settle for less.

Jack spent the next day moping. He kept his phone in reach, hoping Mac would call and say he'd changed is mind, but his phone never rang. Jack was lounging on his couch pretending to watch Die Hard but really wallowing in self-pity, when Mac's name finally came up on his screen. Jack reached for his phone but hesitated. He wasn't sure he could face Mac, not yet. He'd have to be professional and pretend it never happened, not let it affect their working relationship, but Jack wasn't sure he could do that just yet; Mac's words were still too raw. Still, he owed it to the kid to hear what he had to say. Jack picked up the phone.

“Hey, Mac.” Jack hoped his voice sounded normal, but he wasn't sure he succeeded.

“Jack, we need to talk about last night,” Mac said without preamble.

That was the last thing Jack wanted. He didn't need Mac to further stomp on his heart. “I don't see why,” Jack said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “You made yourself perfectly clear last night.”

“No, Jack, I need to explain,” Mac started.

Jack cut him off. “No, it's okay. What's done is done. No hard feelings. I promise, it won't affect our working relationship. We're still bros, right?” Jack couldn't help the needy tone that crept into his voice on the last words.

“Of course we are,” Mac assured him. “But I really want to talk about this. Please?”

Jack relented. He never could deny Mac anything. “Fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jack reached Mac's house, he paused on the front steps. Should he knock or just go in? Fuck it, he was trying to be normal, so he just barged in. “Hi, honey, I'm home!” he shouted, and immediately regretted it. So the wrong thing to say under the circumstances.

Mac came into the living room from the kitchen, holding two beers. “Hey. Want one?”

Jack considered it. On the one hand, he wanted his head clear. On the other, if Mac was going to shred his heart more, Jack needed a head start on drowning his sorrows. “Sure.”

Mac handed him a beer and silently led the way out onto the deck. They settled in their usual chairs by the fire pit. They both leaned forward, hands on their knees, gazes fixed in front of them, steadfastly ignoring each other. Finally, Jack spoke.

“So, about yesterday. . .”

Mac's gaze dropped to his hands. He still didn't look at Jack. “Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. I was out of line.”

Jack really didn't want to hear Mac apologize, not unless he was suddenly going to declare his undying love for Jack, and that clearly wasn't happening. “Like I said, what's done is done. You want one thing, I want another. We'll get over it and move on.”

“See, that's the thing, Jack,” Mac said, not lifting his gaze, “we do want the same thing.”

Jack was confused. “Hunh?” he said, eloquently.

“I do want more than just friends with benefits,” Mac elaborated.

“So, why'd you give me that bullshit about not wanting more?” Jack demanded. He was starting to get angry. What the fuck was the kid playing at?

“It's complicated.” Mac paused, gathering his thoughts. Jack impatiently made a go on motion. “I let myself fall for Nikki, then she died, or so I thought, and my world was shattered. You saw how I was, how long it took me to recover, not just physically, but emotionally. Then, I found out she wasn't dead but had betrayed us, and it was even worse. How could she do that to me? How could she turn her back on me, on us? And then, it turns out she didn't betray us after all, and I thought great, everything's good, we can go back to the way we were, and I really, truly, honestly believed that, until she turned her back again and walked out. It killed me, Jack, and I swore I'd never let myself fall for my partner again.”

Mac's words tore at Jack's heart. No wonder the kid had held Jack at a distance. The older man put his hand gently on his partner's arm. “I'm not Nikki,” he said.

Mac's gaze remained focused on his hands, but he placed one hand over Jack's. “I know, Jack, but I can't help it. I've got feelings for you, maybe stronger than I ever had for Nikki, and I'm terrified.”

Jack placed his other hand on Mac's chin and tilted it upward, forcing the blond to look at him. “Mac, listen to me. I'm not going to do that to you. I would _never_ turn my back on you, even if we were just partners. You mean too much to me.”

Mac blinked, eyes moist. “You don't know that, Jack. You might not have a choice.”

“There's _always_ a choice,” Jack said, firmly. “Even if it comes down to you or the job, my life or your life, I choose you. I will _always_ choose you, Mac. You have to believe me.”

The tears flowed down Mac's face. Jack's heart broke for an entirely different reason. The kid looked so lost, so vulnerable. Jack never wanted to see him look like that, ever. “Promise, Jack?”

Jack brushed Mac's tears away with his thumb. “I promise, Mac.” There was a pause as blue eyes stared into brown, the former searching for something, the latter showing all the love he had inside. “So, what do you say, are we doing this?” Jack asked, finally.

Mac nodded, slowly. “We're doing this.”

Jack leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Mac's. The brunet realized with a start this was their first kiss—they hadn't taken the time to kiss the night before in their hurry to put on a show for the guards. Mac pressed his lips harder against Jack's, but Jack refused to yield, keeping the kiss soft and gentle. Mac probed insistently at Jack's lips, but Jack just kept kissing the younger man lazily. Finally, Mac relaxed into the kiss, letting Jack lead in a slow, sensual dance  of lips and tongues .

At last, they broke apart. Mac leaned his forehead against Jack's chest. The solider folded his. . .not lover, but love. . .in his arms, and Mac melted into his embrace. “ I love you, Jack,” the blond said, so quietly Jack almost didn't hear.

Jack kissed the top of Mac's head. “I love you, too, Mac. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Mac's kind of an asshole, but hopefully he redeemed himself in the end!


End file.
